The invention concerns a punch module for printing plate exposers. In printing technology, printing plates are normally provided with a register punching with which, during clamping onto the printing cylinder of sheet-fed or rotary offset machines, they are positioned at their outer dimensions. The dimensional relation of the printing surface in relation to the printing cylinder is thus produced.
The printing plates are previously exposed in a printing plate exposer and are provided with a register punching. Today, what are known as interior drum exposers are used for this purpose, which are already in use for film exposure. Reference is made here to DE-PS-41 24 004. In the figure of this letters patent, it is shown how a film is placed in the interior drum is exposed. In a printing plate exposer of this type, in place of the film the unexposed printing plate is guided into the cavity from one side and is brought into the exposure position. The interior space of the cavity is occupied by the exposure optics and the transport system, and there is no room to attach a punch in the interior space, with which the register punching could be carried out on the end of the plate.